


If I Can't Go To Your Dungeons

by yue_ix



Series: Kink Bingo card & challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, F/M, Fanart, Obedience, Season/Series 04, Sexism, Sleepiness, Subspace, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not wish to go back to being your Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can't Go To Your Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I Cannot Be Your Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288186) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> Fandom taught me that when a narrative annoyed us, we could reclaim it with kink.
> 
> A single-line extra for the following squares on my kink_bingo card: subspace, sleepy, whipping, chastity device and obedience. This is directly linked to Sophinisba's story and was drawn through our discussion of this universe.
> 
> Content notes for whipping marks, chastity belt and a context of willing submission and humiliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on: [Dreamwidth](http://yue-ix.dreamwidth.org/134403.html) and [tumblr](http://yue-ix.tumblr.com/post/13829617425/art-if-i-cant-go-to-your-dungeons-see-notes).


End file.
